


More than Kissing

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Sam Winchester Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, mentioning of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: You decide to get Sam to not to focus on his work.





	More than Kissing

You leaned across Sam’s computer catching his attention quickly, as your lips caught his in a soft heated kiss. You thanked your lucky stars that Dean had gone out for the night to most likely hook up with some bar fly for the night and he most likely wouldn’t be back until dawn which gave you and Sam alone time together.

Sam moved slightly in his seat before pulling you onto his lap causing you to moan softly against his  lips. You never loved Sam more when he took control. You had never met a man more demanding than Sam, and hell you loved it. Sam’s strong hands went underneath your shirt pulling it up causing you to whimper softly.

Sam’s lips slowly moved from yours. “I thought maybe we could do a little more than just kissing.” He said his hazel eyes becoming darker with lust as he looked at you.

You shivered under his touch on your bare skin. “What did you have in mind, Sam?” You said your voice coming out in a way that you hardly recognized.

Sam hoisted you up into his arms not saying a word and got up to his feet carrying you towards the bed causing you to wrap your legs around his toned middle. Sam tossed you onto the bed which caused you to giggle. Sam quickly joined you on the bed and tore at your top. His lips attacked yours in a heated kiss nibbling at your bottom lip causing you to whine softly as he began to remove the offending pieces of clothing.

You knew that there was no way to get away from Sam once he got you fully naked. And this was what you wanted and you knew that was what you wanted.


End file.
